


【LeeAshworth/AlecHardy】damage

by kuroyaki



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroyaki/pseuds/kuroyaki
Summary: 警告：非自愿性行为，暴力有，原剧情多，顺序跟部分内容会有魔改（本来看到一半很嗨只想码个肉的结果看完结局很难过？然后就无端端带了那么多原剧情了…………时间截点设在小探长植入起搏器之前ps.我又烂尾了嘿嘿（现场打死）





	【LeeAshworth/AlecHardy】damage

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：非自愿性行为，暴力有，原剧情多，顺序跟部分内容会有魔改（本来看到一半很嗨只想码个肉的结果看完结局很难过？然后就无端端带了那么多原剧情了…………时间截点设在小探长植入起搏器之前  
ps.我又烂尾了嘿嘿（现场打死）

Alec Hardy光着脚坐在门口看着那些摊开的资料，他的脸色很不好，早上吃的药让他的心脏勉勉强强继续工作着。那被上帝抛弃的男人最后的一点良知大概溶在地狱里再也找不回来了。Danny被申请再次验尸，Alec Hardy亲眼看着那些刚填好没多久的泥土又被一把一把掘开，愤怒又无力。

摘下眼镜两手搓着发疼的太阳穴，他最近几天手机都没有停止过振动，Claire总是对他说那个男人回来了，他知道。在Danny被申请开棺那天，那个男人，那个因为丢失了吊坠而逃脱的男人站在另一个山坡仿佛在嘲笑他。甚至主动出击直接尾随他，得到了他的住处，打破了他的窗户，偷走他的信件。

他的大麻烦来了。他现在只有Miller可以相信。求人不是他的强项，他在门口等了很久，等到出来的Miller看到他吓一跳，才不得不开口。

“帮我。求你，Miller。”

————————————————————

因为赶时间他只能夹着电话套上那件衬衫再把那狗屎一样的领带打上，他不能开车，平日只能走路，稍微快一些的奔跑都能让他觉得心脏要跳出胸腔。来不及吃早餐，他脸色极其不好地坐进了的士。

就差十几步路，皮鞋踩在柔软的草地上。他的证人说Lee又给他打了电话，还留了言。他说，他在附近。Hardy的手指捏紧了电话，对着另一边小声说：我保证你很安全，呆着别动。便挂了电话，他朝着他看到的男人走去。

“Claire在哪里。”  
他当然会说他怎么知道。

“别糊弄我。”  
Lisa Newbury's的父母还想见到他们女儿呢。

“我最后说一次，我跟那事没关系。”

Lee Ashworth，6英尺3英寸，只比他高一点的男人，他平静的眼里深藏的暴力与愤怒跟7个月前见到的判若两人，他不得不稍微把头抬起了些，好让最近瘦得可怜的身体不被看出什么异样。

“那我呢。因为你，我的人生都毁了。”  
“我要拿回我的生活。”  
“我想见她。”  
“还是说我只能到处跟着你？”  
“叫她打给我。”

男人走近他，像猛兽一般压低了声音对他发出威胁的语言，再将写着电话号码的纸条塞进他口袋里。这个狡猾的杀人犯，Hardy下意识的想保持一定距离，耳边却传来对方知道自己得病的消息。

那信件。该死。

假惺惺的慰问更是令人愤怒，看着男人走远的身影，握紧的拳头捏了又放，才最终回到自己家去，看着那被翻出来的案件资料，再度燃起的愤怒令他立刻骂出口，他出门的时候只是让Miller帮忙取证入室盗窃而已。

Lee Ashworth、Claire 、Sandbrook、Danny、Joe Mliier，以为结案的突然没心没肺上诉无罪，以为再也无法触摸的真相突然又近在眼前，他不能放过任何一个机会，就算破事一堆一堆地搅着他的脑浆。

叮嘱Claire不要接Lee Ashworth的电话并让Miller时刻监视的后果就是——那个男人开始无时无刻都在跟着他。不管是在法庭大堂，还是便利店门口。他是探长，他当然跟踪过人，男人的跟踪开始令他有那么一点点能理解之前被他跟踪过的人，区别只在于他们是心虚害怕，而他是烦躁。在Miller说话的时候他走神了，丢下空的奶茶杯走下楼梯，开口。

“我来决定时间，地点以及见多长时间我来定。”

他在走神的时候大概准备好了一间屋子一个录音机以及两个摄像机来招呼这个在大堂中央站得极度扎眼的男人。

————————————————————

让Miller跟Claire接触比他自己跟Claire接触更为有用一些。在小屋对Miller反反复复提醒她要做的，准时将Claire带到这来，以及守住前门。

自己领着6英尺3英寸进了屋子，尽管他不一定比Miller能打。必要的搜身，Lee皮笑肉不笑爽快地脱掉外套，他的双手穿过腋下来到后背，拂过肩膀，胸前，腰身，再到裤脚，最终收缴了一把小刀。Hardy在碰到那些硬实的肌肉时有种错觉，就算少了他手里这把刀，他也能轻而易举地被眼前男人折断。

对Sandbrook有价值的信息，不知道这次不知是对是错的冒险是否能成功。他在门后将那把小刀放在桌上，他后来觉得应该带在身上。在厨房还未意识到即将再次降临的破事，跟Miller短暂的争吵被打断了，Beth带着他的大肚子对Miller开始胡搅蛮缠，只不过是一小会的注意力被移开了，他的证人跟他的嫌疑人破窗逃走了。

Shit.Shit!他那主动寻求保护的证人天杀的跟他的嫌疑人跑了！

他这会也指望不上扶着Beth的Miller，顾不得身体的抗议焦急地四处奔跑询问他们的下落。显然他忘了最重要的事情，他又跑回客厅，短暂的录像告诉他偷拍已经失败，因为车钥匙再度的争吵独自坐上驾驶座的他踩下油门的瞬间以为立刻就把自己撞死了。

Miller这破车连换挡都那么费劲，他不会承认太久没有驾驶有点不习惯沉重的控制杆。好好想想，你会带她去哪。你会去哪。扶着车门强迫自己跑向目的地，尽管他是有监视目的保护Claire，但是Lee眼中的疯狂他不只见识过一次，他没有办法判定Lee会不会伤害Claire，像他家玻璃一样直接敲碎。

进屋的瞬间胸口跟后背都被握在手中整个人被狠狠地摔在地上。疼痛从背部传到全身，Lee那坚硬的皮鞋底同时碾在他胸前压着他的喉咙，他的五脏六腑近乎碎成一滩血水要渗进这地板里。不自觉上翻的眼珠看到Claire毫发无损从屋子里跑出来帮他从这重重的一脚下逃脱出来。刘海扎在眼里，被敲碎的是他，从来不是什么Claire。

他急切需要一杯茶。也许是一颗药。

————————————————————

他的桌上有鸡肉沙拉，跟一些炸鸡块。他不喜欢炸鱼薯条，也不喜欢鸡肉。扒拉两口之后全数丢到了垃圾桶，两片吐司果腹成了他近日以来的主要口粮，尤其是Miller还把他的茶包跟牛奶都消耗光了还没来得及去购买。发抖的手按出两颗药丸，混着水咽下去。电视玻璃里反射的人像让他下意识回头。这人白天才诬陷了他袭击他，而他胸口淤青还没有散去，但是偷拍的确存在，这种节骨眼他可不想节外生枝，只能在巡警面前低声下气地给他道歉。这人这会立马又原形毕露当回了跟踪狂站在他家门口。

Hardy就这么隔着那透明的玻璃门死死盯着Lee看，最终打开了门。

“我们之间没什么好说的。”

那人却举起一个滑稽的袋子说有很多事情要告诉他。哦对，下午那人说，他有很多地方没有查清。操蛋，他竟然被一个嫌疑人教查案？那一大堆资料，笔录，他自己去调查的，这人竟还敢冒用他的身份。男人毫无预兆的和解，与示好，丢下他自认为重要的线索准备离开，多条线索指向了Ricky Gillespie，那Lee真的是无辜的么？他的直觉告诉他，不。

“你为什么给Claire寄了风信子。”  
“什么？法国哪来风信子。”

更多的（未确认可信）资料被摆在桌上，钉在墙上。他不知道这是混淆他视线准备的陷阱，还是他真的没有注意到的细节。

————————————————————

涌进肺部的水咳之不尽，令人窒息的梦魇日日夜夜将他按进那条河流之中，从冰冷汗湿的被窝中挣扎着醒来似乎已经成为了生活的一部分，那个男人回来之后变得更加频繁。他有些受够的捂着脸发出了一些啜泣的声音，他需要发泄，然后他需要立刻调查Ricky Gillespie夫妇。

憔悴的脸色比立下的遗嘱还要苍白，日出之时悬崖上的风还不至于将他吹倒，那还不如被海平线一分为二，被那红霞燃成灰烬呢。

离开Broadchurch几日再回到这个小镇，Claire一而再再而三地推翻当晚口供。他的证人似乎比嫌疑人更不可信。吃下两口糟糕的沙拉之后，他接到Lee的电话。赶到Lee的工作地点时他已经被Ricky Gillespie打得满脸都是血。

Hardy一点都不相信如果是无辜（且如此身强力壮）的Lee会让Ricky Gillespie就这样拳打脚踢，他很想马上就知道这背后的目的是什么。可以的话他能这么观察上一天，但他不能眼睁睁的看着殴打就这么进行着。

光是拉开Ricky Gillespie就耗费了他大把力气，还无辜的被手肘打中了腹侧，Ricky终于停止了暴行放下狠话后头也不回地走了。Hardy观察着Lee的工作地点（住处），看着他解开自己上衣擦了一把伤口再套上衣服。狡猾的男人用一点点水打湿了手帕在擦嘴上的血，避重就轻地绕过他那些试探性的问题。Hardy靠着墙壁侧面一点点突出的边缘将屁股放了上去，手悄悄的按在腰上，他开始觉得有些头晕。

“你脸色很差。喝点水吧。这是干净的。”

看着递过来的水瓶，不是未开封过的瓶装水。Hardy想起Claire说Lee给他吃过佛硝安定，他可不能喝这瓶水。Lee说的对，他总是十分多疑。

忍着头晕紧追不舍想从Lee嘴里好歹撬出些有用的信息，直到他问Lee是不是跟Kate Gillespie睡了，男人的眼神变得暴戾起来。他一字一句地否认，再抛出一个无稽又却是存在着可能的问题。

“那你跟Claire上过床吗。”  
“没有。”  
“我说过，别糊弄我。”

很好，被Joe的律师泼脏水就算了现在连一个杀人犯也敢给他泼脏水。他有些生气的准备结束这次毫无意义又迂回臭长的交谈了，刚站起身来眼前直接一暗，他重重的跪在了沙地上。Lee丢开手帕将Hardy半搂在怀里，另一只手开始伸进大衣翻找那些该死的药丸，那瓶没被接过的水终究是进了他肚子里。

跪在地上的人过了一会终于回神开始大口大口的喘着气，推开了他挣扎着站起来，连膝盖上的泥沙都没有拍掉，拖着摇摇晃晃的身子慢慢离开。

Lee站在后面冷冷的看着，可别还没抓到Ricky Gillespie，就这么死了。

————————————————————

熟悉的梦境，熟悉的河流，他依旧深陷其中，怀里抱着那具泡得发烂的尸体，毫无血色的唇吐着你为什么还没有抓到凶手的语言。他昨天幸运地从Lee那里离开了，但是死去的姐妹却没有。——直到Miller拍了他一下，不然他会以为还在梦中。

站在当初将尸体抱上来的岸边，他必须用力才能吸进一些氧气。踩过那片的地方，本应长满的风信子早已枯萎。他应该听从米勒的建议，他们给他施加的各种压力都应该还给他们，他有太多应该的选择了。在Miller鼓励的目光下他拨通了电话。

“我给你48小时搬走。”

崩溃的女人在房间里摔砸着东西，留下一地狼狈。他跟Miller继续往深处走。见鬼他以前为什么没有想过往里面再走一点？那座阴森的工厂就那么直直的立在他眼前。推开大门空气中混着福尔马林腐化的气味至今仍未散去，一个个带着干涸血迹的钩子发黑，铁架子是空的落下厚厚一层灰，明显很长一段时间都没有人来过这了，巨大的焚化炉前当初站的是谁？这是一座动物用焚化处理厂。失踪的妹妹能找到的可能性断崖式跌到了0%。

在厂里忍着愧疚与呕吐感的Hardy对迅速搬走的Claire去找Lee会面的事情毫不知情。他回到家又梳理了一次线索，之后收拾了东西，吃了两片面包，将那堆资料锁了起来，他找到了那条穿插在众多谎言之间的一小条谎言，成为关键的那一小条谎言，特地圈了出来。

胸口的淤青散得差不多了，预约好的行程提醒他明天得去装起搏器，他希望自己能活下来，尽管他不知道能不能。可以的话麻醉药能多一些，就算死，他也能在没有意识的情况下完成。开玩笑，他还没打算停在这。

哦对，要发条短信给Miller。

————————————————————

一如既往的噩梦，他经历太多次了，他现在只需要调整好呼吸让心脏好受一些再将自己埋进枕头里多睡几个小时，只是这次醒过来之后脸贴着的不是汗湿的布料而是冰冷的水泥地，偌大的空间里只有他手腕上的铁链在响，皮肤跟冰冷粗糙的金属不松不紧地接触着，他被绑在了屠宰场中间的架子旁——第二个噩梦就这么接着发生了。

转头了一下头部，Lee坐在那阴暗潮湿的角落抽着烟，手上抓着他的手机，屏幕幽幽的光映在他眼里成为了唯一光源。大概是盯着那条发给Miller的信息，他能想象到接下来就是手机被关机。

“你想要什么。”

梦里单纯觉得痛苦罢了，醒来之后紧贴地面的姿势压着胸口十分难受，他想将自己翻个身都无法做到，光着的脚不小心踢到架子多出来的小钉子划破了皮肤。吸了一下鼻子，他现在又冷又疼，连问出的话都带着一丝颤音。

“她为什么要离开小屋。”  
“你凭什么自做主张将她藏起来，又将她赶走。”  
“你在打算些什么。”  
“我之前给你的信息还不够吗？”  
“废物警察你倒是去查啊。”

看着屏幕暗下被放到一边的手机与态度180转变的Lee，好不容易预约上的手术看来要延迟了，然后Hardy又问了一次。

“你想要什么。”

他擅长激怒人，人在愤怒下会露出许多破绽，尽管他现在处境可以说糟糕得不能更糟了，被动技能的发挥却从未令人失望过。

“不准将我们当成嫌疑犯！！！”  
“以及我再问你一次，你跟Claire上过床吗。”

Lee走了过来跨在他身上，一只手抓着他的头发将他的头扯离地面，迫使他扭曲着脖子看着他。并非疑问句，那个婊子。Lee将他的头摔在地上从他身上离开，疼痛从头部加入了折磨他的行列，意外让他更加清醒。在不远处传来撕开塑料的声音，回来的人直接坐在他腰上。轻松地将他的手臂向后拗着，他以为自己会被折断一只手，却只有针头刺进了他的血管。

“不……不！你他妈的给我打了什么！不——！！！”  
“没什么，强心剂而已。”  
“什么……？”

惊恐的感觉从他脊椎上游走刺入骨髓，粗糙的十个指头掐着他的腰，睡衣被卷成一条扣着肩胛骨勒在他嘴里，他觉得自己现在像一匹被套上了绳索的马。发出的咒骂只能变成含糊不清的声音，近日营养不良的他以为腰上仅剩的皮都要被捏破，腰侧被Ricky Gillespie打中淤青依旧发黑，被按出了指印的瘀血不知道该往哪里逃。

强行进入的钝痛从身体内部将他整个人吞没，那恶臭的性器混着血液重重钉进他身体里，钝痛瞬间变得尖锐起来切割着他身体每一根神经，像粗钝的刀子上了马达一般反反复复地要将他锯成两半。他的手依旧被铁链绑着，带着铁锈的金属磨破了他挣扎的手腕他都没有发觉，手指无力的抓着空气直到碰到地面的瞬间，指头被水泥地磨破留下凌乱的血印，两条细长的腿因为疼痛打着颤。

身上的人喘着粗气又扯着他的头发开始骂他不要装死，他刚刚才给他打了强心剂。那人完全放开了他的腰整个人压在他身上压得他几乎窒息。他的耳垂被含在嘴里啃咬舔弄，逐渐加重的咬合力度似乎告诉他Lee打算将他耳朵咬下来吞进肚子。感官异常清晰，湿漉漉的水声令他感觉到异常恶心，他的心脏比任何时候都要强壮地工作着，但是他除了发出痛苦的声音与奋力呼吸之外什么都做不到。

不断被侵犯的时间里他看着一缕薄弱的阳光慢慢地照在远处，掐在他脖子上的手总会在他快要窒息的时候又放开给他一点生存的希望，咳嗽、呼吸、再次被掐住。身后的人像永不停歇的打桩机，手上重复着掐灭又再次点燃他一线生机的动作，像要灭不灭的烛火直到完全燃尽，哪怕哪一次他再晚一秒放开，他都足以死在这里。发抖的嘴唇吐出两个听不出意义的音节，他决定晕死过去。

不是梦境，不在那条河里，他的肺里再次被灌满了水，底下是深不见底的大海，阳光照在海面上透过那海水包围着他，他只需要稍微用力就能被直接照到。他划动着手脚想游出海面，他还有案子没有结，他怎么能就这样死了然后沉在不知道哪一块阴暗的角落里，直至挣扎出水面的瞬间他被一个巨浪拍醒。

一桶水泼在了他身上，又接着一桶、两桶，水不断地撞击着他。

湿透的头发贴在惨白的脸上，依旧咬着棉布的嘴吐出一点水后又呛进气管，是听腻的咳嗽声，他像刚刚从海里捞上来一样。Lee丢下铁桶又压回他身上，顺着他可怜的背回到他头上的手恶狠狠地抓着他的头发，差点将他头皮撕下来。性器再次撕开他的惨不忍睹的伤口埋进他体内。那人在他耳边说他的身体就像死人一样冰冷，再次红着眼地威胁他胆敢说出去的话就让他变成真正的死人，离他们远一点。

看，杀人犯惯用伎俩。

他的身后早已疼到麻木，身躯已经不是他自己的了。他只觉得冷，很冷，他眼前闪过很多人的脸，那个银色的吊坠，水池燃剩的灰烬，还有那断崖。他连挣扎的力气都没有，远处的阳光变得更亮了些，却始终没有照过来。

————————————————————

嘀。  
嘀。

再次睁开眼身边只有平稳的仪器声音。适应了光线的眼睛看到Miller的眼神像要杀人，他又哪里惹到她了。

“你差点就死在那里了。你偷偷摸摸的给我发信息说要做手术，还顺带说你找到了关键点，结果就是倒在那里？是谁干的？Lee？作案现场？二次现场？天杀的你这人到底怎么回事！”

他很想说“跟你无关”。逻辑不通，还是跟她有关的。他张了张嘴无法发出声音，他的喉咙像被火烫过一样。他艰难地清了一下喉咙依旧无法发出声音。Miller翻了个白眼给他倒了点水，用小勺子喂进他嘴里，免得他扯到嘴角撕裂的伤口。

“天知道你这个傻逼命有多硬，我去到医院发现你不在，那里的医护人员差点就报警了你知道吗？亏你自己还是探警？谢天谢地你的手机还开着。”

Miller看床上的人一时半会也说不出什么，拉过凳子一肚子气坐了下去。

“我找了一个口风紧实的同事给你验了伤。报告出了给你，你要怎么用是你的事情。我看了你列出来的线索，我会去查。起搏器那边你的医师我跟她是说你受伤了，暂时不能进行手术，他跟我说你养好伤才能去预约，他会尽量安排时间。”

Miller又说了句要去接孩子，回头再来看他。床上的人动了动手指，再次合上了眼。如果是平日，他估计将身上的管子全部拔光就走了，他找到突破口了，但是他现在全身骨头都跟断了一样，哪哪都疼，他无法动弹。

住院的日子里连烤吐司都没有，只有盐水跟葡萄糖还有各种消炎药顺着透明的管子流进他身体。有人在门口就被拦下来，他听到了吵闹的声音。

Hardy按着键盘打出一句话，发送——  
“Claire拿掉了一个孩子你知道吗？问她。”

————————————————————

除了Miller定时定点的过来讽刺他孱弱得不得了，跟门外多了个帮他挡下一大部分麻烦的警官之外，一切都在计划中。之后他转院安装了起搏器，手术刀划开皮肉的感觉像切别的什么肉，他一点都感觉不到疼痛。再度醒来的身体感受到了这两年以来从未有过的轻松，像丢掉了一个炸弹。

他获得了新生。他开始不断发信息刺激Lee让他露出马脚，又响了那个神秘电话，抽丝剥茧准备好陷阱让他们自己往下栽。他跟Miller将反目成仇的Lee跟Claire，以及说自己已经受到报应的Ricky Gillespie一举抓获，在空无一人的审讯室盖上那沓厚厚的文件，他还是忍不住哭了起来。一切都结束了。

披着外套坐在门口晒太阳，过了一会才回到屋子里，提起那一小袋衣物，走在那断崖跟前吹了一阵海风，他不会再心碎了。

end


End file.
